New path, new life
by onyxeyez
Summary: Basicly, this is the story of 'how did Hidan join the Akatsuki.'. KakuHida. Yaoi.


Chapter 1:

The silent.. Beautiful ambient of nature.. Sunlight can barely reach the soil through large leaves of tall trees... Birds are singing joyful songs..

And there was a beefy man, walking through a path in the forest.. There was a black cloak which has red clouds on it, on him. Even through the forest has a sooting ambient, he was irritated.. Someone -no they were more than only one person. They were 2- was jumping through trees, far away from him, Kakuzu's sensitive ears were easily hearing their noise..

_Damn_..

He sighed inside.. _Not only a day without small insects.._

They were approaching gradually..

_Are you coming for me? If so, it'd be better if you worth killing.._

He took off his bingo book and started flipping the pages to identify his enemies..

_Weird.. Their chakra level are low.. No one can dare to chase an Akatsuki member with a low chakra le- Wait..._

Kakuzu suddenly paid more attention, narrowing his deep green eyes. There was a third person except them.. He was.. Running on soil...

When they reached a short distance to Kakuzu, he could barely felt him..

_H-How... How could it happen!? How didn't I realize him?._..

Now he could hear the pants of the third one running ahead of them..

_Are they chasing him? Not me?.._

"Ah!"

A sharp voice got echoed in the forest..

_He fell down.._

And the other nins jumped on him..

_He is finished.. _Kakuzu turned to his way and ignored the event just occured. Everyday people were being killed by other people.. Usually, Kakuzu was in the role of predator.. So he was used to innocent ones to be killed for money or such.

"No!"

The same voice turned into a scream that begs.

_Why don't they kill him?.. What are they doing?.. If you caught someone, pay respect and kill them immediately.. _Kakuzu sighed. _Get your money and get going.._

"Don't move God dammit!"

"Grab his hands! Pay attention to them!"

"Please! I don't want this! Let me go! Stop!" The runaway cried screaming..

_What is this?.. _Kakuzu suddenly turned his head towards them, frowning confusedly.._ They aren't trying to kill him.. So.. Is he worthy?.. Like a heir or something?.._

A slight smirk gradually covered his lips as he suddenly changed his mind and started walking towards them. _Ransom_...

When he saw the fluttering boy on ground after a few steps towards them, his eyes got widened with a temporary shock.. The boy was naked and had the brightest skin that Kakuzu had ever seen.

The other 2 shinobies, which from Yugakure, trying to keep him on soil facedown, one of them was pressing on his shoulders, the other one was loosening his own waist band..

"Wandering around all naked with such a body.. You are a real whore.."

"I told you!" The miserable guy cried out. "I haven't got anything to wear! That's why I asked for help!"

"Even so.. Your eyes ask for more!.." The nin smirked darkly as he pulled out his member. "They're the eyes of a hungry bitch!"

"Please no! I am a priest!" Young guy fluttered for the last time. "I am gonna give you so much money! So much money that you can't even imagine!"

Money. That word got stabbled into Kakuzu's brain like an arrow.

_Hmmm_... Tan skinned shinobi scratched his jaw through his mask. _Money, huh... You're lucky this time, you brat.._

"Pleaseee.." Silver haired guy cried one more time..

"Oi.." Kakuzu got into the group's sight, shouting at them with his commendative and deep voice..

When shinobies lifted their faces, Hidan felt the aura stiffened suddenly.. Shinobies got serious and stood up immediately when they saw the guy in black cloak..

Hidan got on all fours and crawled backwards slowly, hoping that he could run away..

"I don't kill unless it's worthy.. But this time will be an exceptation." Kakuzu murmured, lidding his eyes, obviously underestimating the two poor nin.

"We can't deal with Akatsuki." One shinobi whispered to the other. "Let's seperate and run away, that's our only chance.."

"Hai.."

In a second they turned back and jumped on different trees. Kakuzu just humphed to them and threw his cloak on floor, fire and electric masks rushed out off his skin and followed the two jerks.. After a few seconds, their dreadful screams were heard and masks turned back to their owner..

Hidan lifted his shocked and amazed gaze on the face of the guy who just saved him even without moving his fingers..

Kakuzu lowered his always looking a bit angry gaze on the bright face of younger.

They both changed glances for seconds while a gentle breeze was stroking their skins..

_He is poor.._ Kakuzu decided after a quick scan of silver haired's body.. He sighed to his own stupidness and turned back, headed to hideout's line..

"Hey! Wait!" Hidan lifted his arm in order to reach him, but the other guy was way far away from him...

"Go home." Kakuzu continued walking. "And be appreciate to me for sparing your life."

"Wait! Shinobi-san!" Hidan hastily stood up but Kakuzu had already disappeared..

...

4 hours had passed from when they first saw each other.. Kakuzu was still walking in forest with the same face expression. Anger..

In fact he was enjoying that a little game the priest was playing now..

Hidan was following him, a very skilled ninja, from the very start, veery very silently..

In the end Kakuzu turned back and threw a kunai towards a tree..

"Oi.. Why are you stalking me?.. Do you know who I am?"

The silver haired guy timidly got out of behind the tree that he was hiding himself, couldn't lift his eyes.. "You.. You're the guy saved me.."

"Yes, I saved you but it doesn't indicate that I am a good person. Now go home and put on something.."

"I haven't got anywhere to call home.."

"It's none of my concern." Kakuzu turned back. "Stop following me like a fucking tail! Or you are gonna wish that you would be raped by these fuckers.."

"If it wasn't your concern, why did you save me?.." Hidan asked..

"I.. I thought that you really have money.. My bad.."

"W-What?.." Silver haired suddenly lifted his face up. "Umm.. I don't know you but..you look like a strong person. If you help me getting my revenge from someone, I can give you so much money!"

"I don't help people.. Especially the miserable ones.. They are.. Miserable.."

And knowing that priest hasn't got condition to catch himself, Kakuzu started running in forest..

_He surely doesn't know who I am.._

_"Help me to get my revenge.."_

"Stupid brat.." Kakuzu smirked while running towards the sunset..

..

After the sunset, Kakuzu looked up to the covered with stars sky and decided that some sleep would be good for him, considering that he didn't sleep the last 2 days.. And since he was a huge miser to rent a room, he started searching for trees with large brenches to sleep on them..

"Hm.. Here seems fine.." The masked nin jumped on a large tree and tested its brench's flexibility.. When he decided that it was good enough to sleep on, he lay down, closing his eyes..

He was dying to get some sleep but his ears didn't let him as always..

He widely opened his eyes out of anger.

"... Ah... You gotta be kidding me!.." Kakuzu sat up angrily.. He could even hear his teeth smacking each other..

"I am gonna kill that fucking idiot!" He jumped down the tree and headed where the nerve-racking sound was coming from. When he found the younger, he was lying against a tree in the forest.. His tiny body was trembling out of cold, his fragile arms trying to protect his body from biting cold. He was unconscious for sure, probably having nightmares at the moment.

Kakuzu reached his kunais and sliced one of them across the neck of younger.

He missed..

Because he had hesitated..

The sharp knife left a tiny cut on the thoat of the younger, there were even no blood.. Kakuzu attempted to strike for the second time, but then suddenly decided not to..

Sighing angrily, he took off his cloak..

...

"Mhhh.." Hidan turned around in his very warm and comfortable bed place but suddenly he felt a very huge blank and fell down, smacked on soft ground..

"Ittaaii.." He moaned while sitting up. There was a black blanket on him, wait that was not a blanket.. That was the cloak which he saw on the guy who saved him..

"What am I doing with this?" When he looked up to shining sky, he saw another body on another brench of the tree..

_Heee! What should I do?! _He questioned hastily, while fluttering to understand what had happened.. By the way his hero stretched widely, slowly sat up on his hips.. When he realized that the boy was gone he worrily looked down, saw sliver haired smiling to himself brightly.

"I am Hidan!" Hidan shouted from bottom.

"Leave me alone Hidan!" Was the Kakuzu's answer.

"But, shinobi-san I didn't follow you.. Really! You found me! And.. You could leave me there and let me froze in the night, but.." His small hands touched the chest part of thick cloak under the extremely long arm part. "I am protected! Thanks to you!"

"Ah.." Kakuzu shut a hand on his face.. "What I've done.."..

"Ah! By the way, Shinobi-san! Since it's shining now, you can take your cloak back." Hidan slowly -and reluctantly- took off the cloak..

"Don't mind it." Kakuzu jumped down as well. "I don't feel cold, and if you're going to stick with me, I don't want to save you from rapers every day. Wear it. It will take people away from you.."

"T-Thank you! But what this cloak means, Shinobi-san?.. Isn't it a normal cloak?.."

"It's the symbol of Akatsuki." Kakuzu turned to the younger to check out if he is scared. But Hidan was looking into his eyes innocently..

"Dammit.. You don't even know world's most dangerous assasins organisation."

"Ah, are you a member of Akatsuki, Shinobi-san?"

"Teme! It's not Shinobi! My name is Kakuzu! And yes what were you thinking!?"

"I understood." Hidan closed his eyes smiling. "So, are you going to help me?.."

"Hmm.. Kinda.. Let's see who did hurt you.." Kakuzu scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you."

"Don't say thank you."

"Umm.. Why?" Hidan asked surprisedly. "Are you gonna hurt me as well?"

"Who knows?.." Kakuzu murmured under his breath. "Where are the guys hurted you?"

"Ahh.. This way.." Hidan pointed the exact opposite side while they were walking all the way.

"Really?! Why didn't you tell it before, brat!?"

"Ah.. But Kakuzu-san you didn't even ask?.."

"Move... Walk already!" He angrily commanded while the silver haired boy was smilingly turning to the direction they should have followed.

...

**The end of the chapter 1. I know I know it's not resembling the original Hidan that we saw in Naruto. But trust me, it'll get better. ;) **

**Please review when you finished. It really helps me to write more!**

**Have a nice day**

**Onyxeyez.**


End file.
